Blue October
by LadyGinoza
Summary: Kougami is given a new patient to care for, how will that turn out?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho-Pass or the Characters.

 **Rated T**

* * *

"He's my favourite patient Shinya; you won't have a hard time at all, I promise."

Yeah… That's what Shion said the last time, about three months ago when she had to be away for a whole week. Her so called adorable patient turned out to be not so adorable at all.

It had been the worst week in my whole career of nursing; her little adorable patient was actually the spawn of Satan in the flesh. It had been the absolute worst, I never hated, no let me rephrase that, despised anyone as much as I did with that patient. I know he was sick and that he was in pain but that guy had been completely uncooperative and argh I hated that guy!

"Shion I already have a full load, I'm sure someone else can cover for your patients." I tell her as I scan my paperwork for the work that's in store for me today.

"Please Shinya; it's just this one patient." She further begs, giving me her soft eyes as if hoping it will help to convince me to reconsider before she adds, "He's the most adorable thing Shinya. You'll love him; I promise you won't have any problems with him."

I can't help but let out a sigh, she won't give up will she…?

I have to admit, it's always hard to say to no to Shion. She just has this charm that you can't turn her down for anything and I guess it would be okay if it's one patient on my charge. He can't possibly be any worse than the one from before right?

"Fine but he better not give me hell like the last one." I say, much to her joy, as I put my paperwork away before getting up from my desk.

She chuckles softly as she gives me a file. "You'll find him so adorable that I might have a hard time getting him back from you when I get back."

I give her a smile as I quickly look through the file of the patient that I'll have to look after for the next week.

His name is Nobuchika Ginoza. Twenty-eight years old, male, tall, but he borders on underweight for his height, which isn't good in my opinion. Says that he suffers from a severe lung infection and that he's currently on antibiotics, pain medication and has been removed from oxygen aid for a day now. Looks like I might have my work cut out for me with this one if complications arises, and that's not mentioning if the patient himself will give me a hard time.

"See you in a week Shinya." Shion tells me before making her way towards the elevator and I turn to the opposite direction towards my new patient's room just to go check on his condition and at the same time to assess if I'll have another week from hell or not.

The heart monitor is the first thing that welcomes me as I enter the room and there he is, practically buried in way too many pillows and I wonder the story behind it. How he managed to get so many that it basically looks like a pillow fort or, maybe it is, but anyway I can't fully do a proper check up with him buried in a bunch of pillows like that and now I'm wondering about this guy's maturity level if he's into pillow forts at his age.

"Good morning, I'm Shinya Kougami and I'll be taking care of you for the following week." I introduce myself as I catch a glimpse of his green eyes, almost hidden behind raven strands of hair. "How about I check your vitals?" I add as I try to study his facial expression without much success, but I can at least tell that he's in a good mood but damn he has the most gorgeous eyes… Wait what?

"You're going to have to fight me for them." He blurts out behind the mountain of pillows and I can't help but smile. His comment is odd but somehow I just find it adorable as I start removing pillow after pillow to get to him, but he doesn't put up a fight and only smiles at me instead. And for once I have to agree with Shion's opinion of her patients. Yeah this one is definitely adorable; I have to give her that.

"Maybe later." I tell him as I take his temperature and check the readings of his heart and then his oxygen level in his body and so far, everything seems good.

I give him back the pillows that I had removed before walking out of the room, strangely captivated by this guy. It's the first time I've ever seen him and he only spoke once but his facial expression was soft, calm, even though his health is poor he seems to be taking it well. But damn. I've never seen anyone this gorgeous before, never been this fascinated.

The morning passes by quick enough and without any incidents either which surprised me. I was expecting to get paged by Shion's patient maybe a few times, but I heard nothing to the point that I did on purpose to walk by Ginoza's room a few times just to make sure he was actually okay . Sometimes Ginoza would be watching TV, other times he'd be reading something but he always stayed under that mountain of pillows like it was somehow a comfort for him in a way. To be honest I've had more action with my own patients than with Ginoza. Shion was right; I might not want to hand him back over once she comes back.

Once all of my patients were taken cared of I returned to check up on Ginoza and to give him a dosage of antibiotics and probably something for the pain since he was due. And to be honest I was kind of late by an hour so I hope that he's not in too much pain.

"Time for your medication." I tell him as he slightly sits up and I can tell even though he has been keeping himself occupied for the last few hours, he's obviously bored and could actually explain his earlier statement he had made about wanting to fight me.

"You're going to have to fight me-" He starts saying again but is cut short as he starts a coughing fit. I quickly remove the pillows around him to give him air to breathe, keeping a sharp eye on the heart monitor as he coughs so hard that I was sure he'd be coughing up blood.

The coughing fit lasted a bit too long for my taste but once his lungs calmed down he allowed himself to sink into the bed, his eyes a bit watery from having coughed too much,and just that short amount of time he completely exhausted himself. I can't help but give him a soft smile but I'm sure that it came out more sad than what was initially intended. I hope it will give him some sort of comfort, I feel terrible. His lungs must be hurting him so badly.

"I won't fight you, I know you'd win." I calmly say with a smile as I administer the antibiotics and the pain killers through intravenous and I have to stop myself from brushing my hand into his hair. That would have been unprofessional on my part but I want to get to know Ginoza better.

In all my years of working as a nurse, I've never had any attachment to any of my patients. It didn't matter if they were elders or children. A patient was a patient none the less and whether they were in the hospital long term or short it never bothered me. I never gave it much thought and I even had some that passed away from their illness and yeah it was sad but it was just normal. People live and people die, that's how the world works but with Ginoza it's different. I don't know him for more than a few hours and seeing him in such pain, seeing him in such condition is painful. I have this fear that one day he'll have a coughing fit so severe that he won't pull through and that will be it and I just can't accept that, I don't know why…

"You're no fun…" He softly blurts out, a bit too tired; his voice low and a bit raw from having coughed too much in the last few minutes and it's just heartbreaking. I want to see him smile, I want him to be happy and it's just so crazy and if I can't get him to smile just a little I'll feel like I have failed in my job.

"Can I get you anything? Name it, you can have it." tell him, and I know I shouldn't. But I'd be willing to do anything to just make his stay at this hospital a little more enjoyable.

After reading a bit more into his file, I can't even believe it that he's been in here for over two weeks and, apparently it's pretty common that Ginoza gets hospitalized long term because of recurring lung infections.

"Coffee, I want coffee so badly." His face lights up as he tells me what he wants but to be honest it wasn't what I was expecting. After being in the hospital for so long I would have thought he would have asked for something grand but no, he simply wants a coffee. He really is just adorable and yeah I'm so not giving him back to Shion, I'll fight to keep him under my charge.

"Done, I'll bring you some coffee when I come back." I tell him as I gave him back the pillows that I had removed earlier and then walked out of the room.

I quickly check up on my other patients, making sure everything is alright before heading down to the gift shop on the first floor to get Ginoza a nice hot cup of coffee when it hits me. I never did ask Ginoza what he took in his coffee. Damn, come on Kou! That was stupid, way to go in disappointing your sick patient…

I'm not sure how long I've been standing there just looking at all the possible coffee combinations I could make. Actually there might actually be a bit too much to choose from. Should I get him a coffee with flavoured creamers or just a regular coffee with sugar? Does he take his with milk or cream or not actual milk at all and instead with soy or something? Does he take his black like I do? Why must coffee be so complicated!?

I keep thinking back at how Ginoza's face just lit up back there, he's really looking forward to getting a coffee and the last thing I want to do is disappoint him with a coffee that he doesn't even like. I never really think anything through…

"Early for a coffee for you Kougami."

I turn around to see Akane looking up at me.

I don't normally drink coffee in the afternoon, only one when I come in and one around the end of my shift.

"I kind of told a patient that he could ask for whatever he wanted and he said he wanted a coffee." I admit as I scratch my head, turning my attention back to the list of possible choices to put in the coffee.

She lightly chuckles as she pours herself some coffee in a take-out cup before looking back up at me.

"Is it for Ginoza?" She asks and seriously how is it that she can always guess everything? As much as I like it since I don't have to constantly explain my thoughts to her, it kind of creeps me out all of the same.

"Yeah…"

She adds the things that she wants in her coffee and stirs the content, secures a white plastic lid on the cup. Grabbing another, she pours the coffee, starts adding sugar, French Vanilla and regular creamer, and tops it with a lid before handing it to me.

"There. He should love this; he likes things that taste sweet but hates anything that's too bitter." She tells me and I can't help but grin at her.

I think I might be the only person in the hospital who doesn't know anything about Ginoza. He's been in here so long and so often that he's basically a regular, everyone knows him, and it makes me feel like a complete fool for not knowing a damn thing about him. But I'm thankful for Akane right now, she just saved me.

I pay for the coffee and wait up for Akane while she paid for hers and then we walked back to the elevator.

"I have a weak spot for this guy, is that crazy?" I ask her as we enter the elevator.

She presses the button to go up before turning to face me as the door closes giving me a soft smile. "No, we all have a weak spot for Ginoza. He's just too adorable, but I think you might have some feelings for him." She says in her cheerful tone and maybe even a bit teasingly there.

"Maybe I do…"

"Good, well don't try too hard now." She adds as the elevator door opens and she steps out before giving me a playful wink and I step out right after her with the hot coffee in my hand when a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

I stop by my desk, taking out a fine pointed marker pen and write as clearly as possible on the side of the cup ''Fight me?'' on it and right under I wrote down my number. I wait about a minute or two for the ink to dry before making my way back to Ginoza's room and again there he is basically hiding under a mountain of pillows.

He sits up on the bed, causing some of the pillows to fall onto the floor as he welcomes me with a gentle smile and I give him the cup of coffee which he accepts with much delight and then he froze. His eyes glued onto the cup before he forces his bright green eyes to look up to meet mine as if searching for answers and I can't help but give him a grin and just like a switch his face turns red and he buries his face in one of the pillows laughing.

"Call and I'll take you out to get the best coffee in the city." I tell him,

He looks up, his cheeks still a bit red, now holding the cup in both hands nodding slightly with a soft smile, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."


End file.
